


Just What The Doctor Ordered

by The Raven (theravenyesthatone)



Series: The Doctor Is In [2]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravenyesthatone/pseuds/The%20Raven
Summary: Sequel to The Right Kind Of Medicine - TLC continued.
Relationships: Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli
Series: The Doctor Is In [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863892
Kudos: 39





	Just What The Doctor Ordered

**DISCLAIMER:** Rizzoli & Isles and its characters are the property of Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT television network.  
 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Something brief to read in the R&I universe. And thank you, readers, for reading. Where would we, the pickers and pounders of keyboards be without you? _(read part 1 first - The Right Kind Of Medicine)_  
  


**Just What The Doctor Ordered**

  
**By The Raven**

"Hi Joe." Jane greeted her dog as she arrived home.

That was the beauty of a dog, or one of them anyway. No matter what, a dog was always happy to see you and never hid the fact from you. If only people could be a little less complicated things might be easier, but then would it be as interesting.

Jane crouched down despite her throbbing head and gave her little dog a thorough petting. "Want to go for a walk?" Jane asked Joe, who wiggled at the suggestion. "I have it on good authority that you just came home from a walk not long ago, though." Jane said conversationally as she moved to her kitchen to find something to drink.

Eating right now did not seem like such a good idea. Her mouth hurt, despite Maura's tender ministrations.

Stopping as she reached her fridge, Jane realised that she had come full circle. She was back at Maura and even the thought of the other woman made Jane's whole body flush with awareness and not little amount of arousal. Problem was she was in no condition right now to do anything about that.

But if she was, would she? This was a new revelation, her attraction to Maura. Chances were that it had been there for a while of course, but it had taken being punched in the mouth by some asshole for her to realise it.

Maura was waiting for her, of this Jane was certain. "I guess we better not make her wait too long, right Joe? Anyway, I am sure Bass just can't wait to see you." Jane murmured as she grabbed some water from the fridge and then moved towards her bedroom to grab her overnight bag.

Five minutes later Jane and Joe were back in her car and on their way to Maura's place once more and Jane could feel her pulse begin to race. It was one thing to realise something, it was entirely another to take some sort of action on it and this was certainly some sort of action.

"What do you think I should do?" Jane asked her dog as she pulled into Maura's address and parked.

Joe just looked at her like she was a genius and pawed at her arm, seeking attention. "Well, let's get inside at least. My face hurts." Jane remarked as she grabbed her dog and her bag and stepped out of the car. "Go pee." Jane instructed the dog as they paused at a patch of grass and Joe obliged. "Good girl." Jane murmured in praise as she made her way back to Maura's door, for the second time this evening.

"Here goes nothing." Jane said to herself as she knocked this time.

It only took a few seconds and Maura was opening the door again. "Hi." Jane said, feeling shy, feeling aroused and feeling like a moron all at the same time. "Hi" Maura said in reply and stepped aside, allowing them both in.

"I brought Bass his play-date." Jane murmured as she bent down to let Joe off the leash. "Bass has been waiting eagerly." Maura quipped back and Jane smiled as some of the tension was released.

"How are you?" Maura asked, concern evident on her face. "Sore and I am hungry but I can't imagine chewing anything." Jane admitted tiredly. "Well, I can make you a smoothie if you like. It's not like filet mignon, but it should do the trick." Maura offered as she pulled Jane further into the house.

Somehow, Jane was going to get through this night without embarrassing herself, or so she hoped.

In the kitchen, she did not fail to note that Maura had already set out bowls for Joe in anticipation of their arrival. Jane would have smiled, but her face hurt too much. Hopefully the smoothie would help without hurting too much, she really was hungry after all.

"Sit." Maura instructed. "Let me take care of you." Maura said more gently as she brushed a hand along Jane's.

The casual touch reminded Jane of the fact that she wanted Maura and not just as a friend, or a colleague, but in the biblical way. She wanted Maura and the feeling was not going away; it was getting stronger.

"Jane." Maura's voice penetrated her thoughts. "Huh? Yes? What did I miss?" Jane asked, blinking as she wondered how long she had zoned out for. "Nothing, I was just wondering what you were thinking about." Maura was quick to explain.

Jane could feel a blush rise from her neck as she almost involuntarily put pictures to the thoughts she was having. They mainly involved Maura naked, with her head through back, in ecstasy. Mainly. "Uh, stuff." Jane deflected the question as she tried to turn her attention to more appropriate things.

As if that was going to happen.

* * *

Maura had finally persuaded Jane that she would feel better if she showered and changed into comfortable clothes before getting into bed. The other woman had perked up considerably with the ingestion of the smoothie that Maura had made which made her wonder just how long it had been since Jane had managed to eat something.

Hopefully by morning the brunette detective would be able to actually chew something. A liquid diet was no fun, even if it could be nutritionally adequate.

Since Jane had left earlier and especially upon Jane's return, Maura had been fighting with herself. She was not naive, she knew that the attraction that she felt for Jane was serious and that it was significant enough to have been around much longer than Maura had been aware of.

It was also patently obvious that Jane was also aware of it. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Jane's voice asked out of the blue, bringing Maura's awareness back to reality. "Jane, we have shared the same bed many times before." Maura said somewhat bluntly.

Jane said nothing, instead the other woman climbed into the bed and laid down on top of the blankets. "Jane." Maura prodded after a moment.

When Jane turned to look at Maura and Maura forgot to breathe for a moment as she took in Jane laying down, looking at her. The barely suppressed feeling in Jane's face and the clear arousal in her eyes was intense. "This is not a good idea." Jane breathed in a tight voice.

"You're in no condition to do anything about that look on your face." Maura diverted Jane's train of thought. "And at this point, I am not letting you leave, Detective." Maura added, bringing her hand up to brush Jane's face ever so gently, making sure not to touch the injured side.

"What look on my face?" Jane asked and snagged Maura's wandering hand.

Maura felt her heart leap to her throat as she tried to formulate some sort of answer, but the way that Jane was holding her hand and now was ever so very gently brushing bruised lips along her palm, Maura was having a hard time remembering her name.

"That look." Maura eventually managed to say, feeling desire coil in her lower abdomen as her nerve endings began to jitter. "Jane." Maura said as she carefully freed her hand. "Jane, you can't do that right now." Maura insisted as Jane reached for her again. "Do what?" Jane asked and rolled closer.

The brunette smelled of warm skin, shampoo and clean laundry and the combination was making it hard for Maura to think clearly. "Jane." Maura managed to say as Jane brought them flush together. "What?" Jane asked.

"Your lip, your mouth. This needs to wait." Maura could feel the heady temptation to simply lean forward and kiss Jane senseless as it boiled in her body.

"Please." Maura murmured, the idea of Jane hurting herself further was more than Maura could really stand.

Jane was not listening though and when Maura felt one of those strong hands slip under the edge of her shirt, Maura felt her sanity flee. She wanted Jane, there was no escaping it and she did not want to escape it anyway. "Oh my God, Jane." The moan slipped from her mouth before she could stop herself and Maura could feel herself become wet as Jane's strong hand roamed along her back, feeling, touching; hungering.

The brush of bruised lips against her own was Maura's final undoing. Maura rolled Jane over and carefully crawled to straddle slim hips. "You are driving me crazy." Jane sad and arched up into Maura. "Touch me." The demand burned its way into Maura's mind and soul. "Maura, touch me." The plea was repeated when Maura remained immobile for a moment too long.

Maura closed her eyes and took a deep breath, feeling herself soak through the sweat pants that she was wearing and when she opened her eyes to look at Jane again, she bit the inside of her mouth to stop herself from finally giving in and damn the consequences.

The brunette chose just that moment to buck her hips slightly and Maura pressed herself into Jane's body, the sharply angled hipbone that was so close, so temptingly close brushed along her and Maura realised that she was precariously close to orgasm, from nothing, from everything, because of Jane.

"Jane." Maura said, not really recognising her own voice. "Jane, we can't." Maura continued, bringing her hands up to touch Jane, the physical action completely at odds with what she was saying.

With what she was trying to talk herself into. "Why not?" Jane demanded, pulling on Maura's hands so that they were laying face to face, with only inches separating their mouths. Close up, Maura could see that Jane's lip was bleeding again and that her teeth were shaded slightly pink. "You have to heal, Jane." Maura whispered at last.

She almost lost her resolve though, when Jane moved and slid their bodies together while sliding down the bed and arranging the covers around them. "Fine." Jane replied. "Don't get ideas of backing down though." Jane added for emphasis and Maura could not help but smile. "I would not dream of it." She reassured the clearly exhausted detective.

"I'll be here when you wake up. Go to sleep, Jane." Maura soothed, finally allowing herself to touch Jane again now that the eminent danger of things escalating beyond their control and against their better judgement had passed.

Jane seemed to be satisfied with that and in just moments Maura could see sleep overtake her friend at last. Maura was not especially sleepy though.

Now what?

There was an undeniable attraction between them. It could practically be cut with a knife, actually. It was really only Jane's lip that had stopped things tonight, but by tomorrow night Maura was certain that there would be very little in their way.

"Stop thinking. Go to sleep." Jane murmured. "It will work out. This is us." Jane added and rolled over to wrap Maura up in a loose embrace.

Maura really did need to go to the bathroom though, she felt hot and sticky and was certain that the whole room must smell of sex by now, and not only her own. Jane was not letting go through and Maura had a feeling that if she tried harder to get away, Jane would simply hold on tighter.

Fabulous.

Letting out the breath that she had been holding, Maura made a conscious decision to fall asleep, or at least stop thinking and close her eyes. Tomorrow was coming no matter what and worrying about it was not going to change things.

Anyway, what was there to worry about really? Aside from the fact that her inner thighs were slippery and she was hornier than she could ever remember being in her life before, that is. Maybe Jane's lip would be healed by morning.

Maybe.

Before she had much time to think about that, Maura fell into sleep, safely protected by Jane's arms and not worried about the morning. It would come, it would be okay.

They would be fine.

**The End** ****


End file.
